


Ruin

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [29]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart has PSTD, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Third Doctor, Hugs, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Supportive Doctor, Triggers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Alistair is having a bad day, and needs reassurance. Luckily, the Doctor is always there to help.Sentence 29: “I don’t want to ruin you.”





	Ruin

Some days, but Alistair and the Doctor struggle more than usual. Today is one of those days. The Doctor is recovering from a particularly bad meltdown, whilst Alistair had a massive flashback and panic attack in front of one of his superior officers. Suffice it to say, they both went home sick.

Which is why Alistair is hunched up on the sofa at three in the afternoon, staring at the television but not actually watching it. The Doctor is sat beside him, rocking backwards and forwards with their knees tucked up to their chest.

Alistair sighs heavily. “I’m so sorry about earlier.”

“Why?” the Doctor says.

“Because me having such an ill timed panic attack was the last thing you needed.”

The Doctor sighs too, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t talk like that, Alistair. It wasn’t your fault. It was the General who triggered you.”

“I know that,” Alistair says, remembering the moment when the General said something that reminded him of the assault (“Just enjoy yourself,” were the words); seconds later, he was panicking and his mind took him back to that terrifying day over twenty years ago. “I just wish that I could make things easier for you. You have problems of you own, and it isn’t fair to be lumbered with someone as unstable as me too. I just… I don’t want to ruin you.”

The Doctor stares at him. “What are you talking about? I’m not lumbered with you, Alistair. And you can’t ruin me… I was already messed up long before you met me. And choose to stay with you because you love me, and I love you too. So please don’t talk like that. Please.”

They smile sadly and give him a hug.

“Thank you, Doctor,” he says, overwhelmingly grateful. “Thank you.”


End file.
